Recollection
by Mythicus
Summary: Nadi finds himself trapped in the barn during a snow storm with only his thoughts and the animals to keep him company. -For the 12 Days Challenge "Blizzard"-


I should have known better than to be outside. By my stubbornness and pride I rejected a day of being indoors with the love of my life and instead took my chances at work.

"After all the Roses needed trimming" I'm such an idiot. I could of been home with my wife instead of trudging snow as I fight the upcoming storm.

The snow fell all around the valley in patches. I was coming home after a day of taking care of the rose bushes at Elize's farm when the wind started to pick up and brought me a chill.

Crap, this isn't exactly winter accommodating clothing. I'm almost to the ranch, the snow getting thicker and my vision becoming obscured. This is why I hate snow. In just a few moments, all around me was nothingness.

Stay calm. The farm house is around here somewhere. It was getting harder to walk. My boots becoming colder and colder. I really hope my feet stay dry. I took a few steps forward and nearly hit a building. I was face to face with a door. Shelter! I forced my way inside only to realize that I was inside the barn.

I sighed in both relief and disappointment. Minori's animals appeared startled to see a sudden intruder. I walked to a corner where the clean hay was stored and sat down. Although the barn was warmer compared to outside I still continued to shiver. Settling myself in the hay I started to reminisce about my life before. It is almost hard to believe I found someone to love.

A small calf trotted near, it's ears wiggling and it's eyes full of curiously. "Hey stay away!" I warned but to no avail as the creature came near and gently nudged me. I sighed and gave it a few pats on the head.

"Well little one looks like we are trapped here for a while eh?" The little calf mooed and stood near me. I remember Minori running up to me one morning in glee that this creature had been born. Her eyes filled with happiness at another addition of the farm's family, especially since the calf had been born from the oldest cow. I looked up to glance at the mother, a cow that was given to her by Hannah, the old farmer that once lived next door. Minori always spoke fondly of her and at times would fall silent at the realization of her passing.

Although I never met her I felt grateful that she took care of Minori otherwise who knows if she would have still decided to stay in town.

The calf walked over its way to its mother. They both looked happy as the blizzard continued outside. I stared wondering about Minori, at this point she would be pacing the house frantically waiting for me. I couldn't help but grin to myself at the thought. She was very cute sometimes. Her smile always brought energy and made me want to hug her. Suddenly I felt a nudge on my shoulder. It was the calf again.

"Hey! That's not nice" I protested as the calf proceeded to lick my face.

"Ugh, knock it off, will ya!" I shoved the calf away and proceeded to pet it's back as it nibbled on some hay.

"Your quite lucky you have such a nice owner." I mumbled to the calf.

"She is quite something. Even I tend to forget it sometimes. That girl can even sometimes drive me crazy."

 _What am I doing talking to this cow?_ I wondered and yet I still continued to talk to the animal.

"She is cheerful even when it's raining and wakes up fine in the morning. The woman even continues to talk to me even after I brushed her off." A feeling of remorse came over me at the memory. I tried to seal myself off from anyone in fear of hurting them, especially Minori.

"In the end she got through to me and now I can't stop thinking about her. I fall more and more in love every day with her." The calf stopped eating to look towards the door as it opened. It was her.

She pushed herself in and nearly fell over.

"Nadi! So that's where you've been! I've been worried sick!"

I grinned, so she was concerned about me. The calf got up to walk to her, curious about its new guest. Minori leaned over the creature to scratch its head.

"Though I see you've been in good company." She said as she brushed of the snow on her purple coat. Minori walked towards me. I felt like I was in a dream as she towered over me, perhaps the cold was finally causing me to lose it.

"Shall we go home? Or would you like to spend the night here?" She teased. I could only nod as she offered me a hand to stand up.

"Has the blizzard passed?" I asked as we headed towards the door.

"There is a break."

"How did you know where to find me?"

"I didn't but I took a guess when you weren't home by 5" she answered.

Darkness had enveloped the outside. Our vision was partly impaired yet we could still see some shadows and shapes in the distance. I could barely register what was happening as she took my hand and led me.

"Follow me home."

Her gloved hand was warm against mine. "How do you know which way is the way." I shouted against the start of the wind picking up. "Intuition."

We reached a familiar door and my whole body soon felt relief as we stepped inside our home. Closing the door, she started to take off her coat. I couldn't help but smile.

"What?" She asked me.

"It's nothing, I'm just so glad to be home."


End file.
